


Decline

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, maybe a bit fluffly and funny, not too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: Jackie has to decline an assignment from Taggart.
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 2





	Decline

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the premise of “Hellfire”. Me and Lady Dudley (from FF.net) were talking about the episode, and she made a comment that gave me the idea for this. This could be seen as a sort of AU to the episode, or not. It’s up to you. Either way, this is set at the end of the Taggart era.

This was turning out to be a hell of a case, mused Taggart. As every possibility had turned into a dead-end, the hope of catching the killer was fading fast.

They had a suspect, unfortunately they had no evidence to get him with. What they did have, was a statement of an ex-girlfriend of the suspect admitting that he had hinted to doing it.

Which gave Taggart an idea.

“What if we gave him the opportunity to open up to someone else?” Taggart asked while in McVitie’s office.

“What are you saying?” McVitie asked.

“We could get someone to go undercover to try to… befriend him,” suggested Taggart, but all of them knew what he really meant.

“Jim…” McVitie looked reluctant. “Are you seriously suggesting a honey trap?”

Michael, who had been standing near the door, stepped forward. “It could be the best chance we have at catching him.”

“There must be some other way to get proof of his guilt,” said McVitie.

“We’ve tried, sir,” said Taggart. “The truth is we’re at a dead-end,” he admitted.

McVitie conceded that, “Who would you suggest for this?”

Taggart let out a breath, “I was thinking of Jackie.”

Taggart missed the mixture of surprise and anger that crossed Michael’s face – but McVitie didn’t.

“Do you object, Michael?” McVitie asked.

“I don’t think she would like that,” Michael said, before he shifted slightly.

“You think I do?” Taggart snapped.

“I certainly don’t like it,” stated McVitie. “But I recognise we’ve run out of options. But Jim if Jackie refuses don’t push her. We can always find someone else.”

Taggart decided not to mention that the station didn’t have a lot of women officers, and none of them were as experienced as Jackie.

“Right, sir,” said Taggart.

“I’ll let you sort this amongst yourselves. But keep me updated,” McVitie said before he dismissed Taggart and Michael.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Michael said as soon as they left the Biscuit’s office.

“You were fine with it before I suggested Jackie,” Taggart pointed out as they made their way to his office.

Michael didn’t reply until they entered Taggart’s office. “I just don’t think Jackie would want to do it.”

Taggart sighed, “I don’t want this to happen either, Michael. But I don’t see much choice,” he said before he sat down at his desk. “Anyway, we often have to do things in this job we’re not happy with.”

“I know, sir,” Michael said through gritted teeth.

“And Jackie won’t be forced to do this,” said Taggart.

“Even so-“ Michael didn’t get the chance to finish as Taggart interrupted.

“I think Jackie’s more than capable to tell me her thoughts on this herself, Michael.”

“Yes, sir,” Michael’s face showed signs of suppressed anger.

“Do you have a problem?” shot Taggart.

“Should I?” Michael tried for nonchalance but failed.

“You tell me,” said Taggart.

Michael shook his head, but Taggart wasn’t terribly convinced.

“Right send her in,” Taggart said. Michael was about to leave when Taggart called him back. “As you’re so invested in this, I want you to watch.”

“Right, sir,” Michael said with forced calmness. He resisted the urge to slam the door as he left Taggart’s office.

Taggart frowned; Michael was known to be protective of Jackie. But it may have been a little while since he’d last shown it. There had yet to be a time when Michael had crossed the line, though he was coming close to it in this instance.

The door opening broke his thoughts, as Jackie, along with Michael, entered his office.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” she asked.

Taggart nodded, “As you know, we’re not getting anywhere with this case. So, I’ve came up with an idea on an operation that might help.”

Taggart ignored the dark looks from Michael.

“What kind of operation, sir?” she asked.

“Well, there’s no easy way to say this, but it’s essentially a honey trap,” Taggart said.

“You want me to go out with him?” the surprise was evident in her voice.

“You might be able to get him to open up, or in failing that, you could find some evidence to prove his guilt,” said Taggart. Jackie still looked stunned. “If you’re not happy with this, you don’t have to do it, this isn’t an order.”

Jackie looked thoughtful for a second before she spoke, “Right well, in that case, I’m going to have to decline.”

Michael looked a little too smug for Taggart’s liking.

“Very well. Any particular reason?” Taggart asked on the slim chance he could change her mind.

Jackie looked everywhere but Taggart and Michael before she spoke, “I’m actually seeing someone,” she said, her eyes now meeting Taggart’s.

Taggart agreed that it was a good reason to refuse.

“Is it serious?” Taggart asked.

“Well, it’s only been a couple of months. But it’s going really well. I wouldn’t to risk jeopardising it,” she said, before she involuntary glanced at Michael, whose response was to look at the floor.

Well, that would explain Michael’s opinion on the matter.

Possibly.

“I take it you were aware of this?” he said to Michael.

“I eh… didn’t think it was my business to talk about Jackie’s relationship status,” Michael answered.

“How thoughtful of you,” said Taggart, not entirely sincerely.

Now Taggart thought about it, since he’d mentioned the idea to Jackie, she’d barely looked at Michael. And he hadn’t looked at her since she admitted to her relationship.

Strange, they were always sharing looks or stealing glances at the other. It was rare that they didn’t, and it almost looked deliberate in this instance.

Taggart regarded them as a suspicion formed in his mind. Neither seemed at ease, though Taggart was sure that was because of the conversation.

Another idea struck Taggart.

“Jean will be pleased,” he said cheerfully, which resulted in a smile from Jackie. “I imagine she might want to invite you and your boyfriend to dinner one night.”

Taggart hid a smirk as the colour drained from Jackie and Michael’s faces. Potentially confirming Taggart’s suspicions.

“I think I would have to ask him first,” she said finally, who looked like she was trying her best not to look at Michael.

“Good idea, I don’t particularly like it when Jean makes plans for us without my input. What about you, Michael?”

“Sir?” Michael asked with a puzzled look on his face.

“I don’t imagine you would like someone to make dinner plans without your knowledge,” Taggart said.

“Erm… I suppose it would depend on the circumstances,” Michael looked slightly uncomfortable, and couldn’t quite meet Taggart’s eyes.

Taggart decided to give up the pretence, “Do the two of you take me for an idiot?”

“Sir?” Michael and Jackie spoke in unison.

“You’ve done well to keep it quiet so far. I wouldn’t have guessed until today,” said Taggart.

Michael and Jackie shared a look, silently coming to an agreement before Michael spoke, “We were going to tell you, sir.”

“We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit, and we didn’t want it to interfere with work,” added Jackie.

“Well, I hope this is the closest your relationship gets to doing that,” Taggart said before he received an understanding look from his colleagues. “Are you happy?” he asked after a moment.

Michael and Jackie shared another look, with hints of smiles on their faces. “Yes,” Michael said, while Jackie nodded in agreement.

“Okay, then. I’ll have to tell the Biscuit, but I doubt he’ll mind.” Taggart said.

“Understood, sir,” said Michael.

“Right Jackie, off you go,” Taggart said. He turned to Michael when she left his office, “Don’t let this complicate work,” Taggart warned gently.

“It won’t,” Michael said confidently.

“Just bear in mind that as an inspector, you’re technically her superior,” Taggart said.

“We’ve talked about that. We know the potential complications, but we can handle it,” Michael said.

Taggart could see that Michael genuinely believed that and Taggart hoped that things continued to go well for them.

He could just imagine Jean’s reaction; she would be thrilled for them.

“Now that’s out of the way,” Taggart said after a moment, “As you’ve managed to stop one person from taking part,” Michael smiled in response, “I want you to help me pick out potential officers for this operation.”

Michael took a seat as they went over the case and who would be best to undergo the operation. This was something that needed to be perfect.

* * *

Michael went to Jackie’s desk much later that day, “Fancy a takeaway and a quiet night in?” he asked.

“Sounds perfect,” she smiled.

They both knew that with this case, it could be a while before they would have another chance to have a night to themselves. Another officer had been found for the undercover operation, but Taggart had still found a way for Jackie to be involved. She was going to help liaise with the chosen person, with the possibility of providing back up as a friend.

They were leaving the station when Jackie asked, “So, how do you feel about Taggart knowing about us?”

“It’ll be nice that we don’t have to hide this anymore. But I’m surprised he didn’t work it out sooner,” he said.

“Well, we were careful, Michael.”

“True,” he said as they stepped outside. Jackie unconsciously tightened her coat as the cold air hit her. “Oh, and Taggart gave me a bit of a warning,” he added.

“What kind of warning?” she asked while raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing serious, he just doesn’t want our relationship to get in the way of work. He reminded me that I’m technically your superior,” he said with a small smile.

“And what did you say to that?” she asked.

“The truth, we talked about it and we know we can handle whatever comes our way,” he said.

“Good answer,” she smiled. Michael returned the smile as he put his arm around her. “Just as long as you don’t pull rank in our personal relationship,” she teased a moment later.

Michael chuckled, “Deal.” They walked up to Michael’s car as he let go of her. “I think this is where we go our separate ways.”

“Briefly,” she said.

Michael smirked before he asked, “Your place or mine?”

“We went to your place last, so mine’s it is,” she answered.

“Fair enough,” he said. Jackie turned to go to her own car, but Michael tugged on her arm to stop her.

“What?” she asked after she turned to face him.

“I’ve just thought of a benefit now that our relationship is no longer secret,” he said with a straight face, but with a hint of mischief in his eyes. At the puzzled look on her face, Michael leaned in and kissed her.

They broke away after a moment with smiles on their faces. “I’ll see you in a bit,” Michael said before he kissed her forehead.

Jackie shook her head with a grin on her face as she watched him go into his car. They may not have been dating for long, but she knew she wouldn’t trade him for the world.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, the couple were in Taggart’s office discussing the now solved case. Everyone was happy that the killer was now caught.

Michael and Jackie assumed that Taggart was about to dismiss them, but they were surprised at what came out of his mouth.

“While I have the both of you, Jean’s insisted that I invite the both of you to dinner,” said Taggart. “If you don’t object that is,” he added at the slight surprised look on their faces.

“What do you think, Michael?” Jackie asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

“That sounds great, but only if you want to. I wouldn’t want to accept without your input,” Michael said, who also sounded amused.

Taggart resisted the urge to groan. “So, is that a yes or a no?” Taggart asked.

“We’d love to,” smiled Jackie, and the smile on Michael’s face confirmed he was also happy to accept.

“Jean will be pleased,” Taggart said before the three of them arranged a time for the dinner to take place. “Right you can go now,” he said before they left his office.

Taggart smirked as the door closed. He still thought work romances weren’t worth the hassle, but if Michael and Jackie were happy, then maybe it was okay for once.

Maybe.


End file.
